Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of The Powerpuff Girls: The Rowdyruff Boys
Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of The Powerpuff Girls: The Rowdyruff Boys is a Cartoon Network crossover to be made by Stuingtion. Plot Mojo Jojo, the long-time adversary of the city of Townsville, has been causing mischief once again. His developments of laser cannons and towering mechanicals help him to terrorize the city until the Powerpuff Girls best him easily. After suffering three high-profile defeats at the hands of the girls, Mojo Jojo is at the end of his rope. During his most recent stay in prison, he goes through a mental breakdown and realizes he needs to "fight fire with fire" if he wants to bring the girls down once and for all. Using his phone call, he poses as a student from the Townsville Community College to ask Professor Utonium what the Powerpuff girls are made of. Deciding that "sugar, spice, and everything nice" is "too girly", Mojo decides to make male equivalents of the Powerpuff Girls based on what little boys are made of. Within the prison, he starts by collecting snips, snails, and a puppy dog's tail. For the final ingredient -Chemical X- he uses the filthy, critically contaminated toilet in his cell. One flush of the toilet yields an explosion of toilet water, nearly drowning Mojo in the process. When the water runs off, Mojo discovers that his "seeds of evil" have indeed borne fruit; floating before him are Brick, Boomer, and Butch - the Rowdyruff Boys. At first, Mojo is filled with the joy every new father receives and embraces the boys. Although they immediately threaten to beat Mojo up, the evil simian directs their aggression towards the Powerpuff Girls instead. He offers to lead the Rowdyruff Boys to their foes, and they bust him out of prison. The next day, the Rowdyruff Boys challenge the Powerpuff Girls to a battle just after the latter bring down a giant octopus monster attacking Townsville. The boys lay out the first strike, but are taken aback at the girls' ability to retaliate; being the Powerpuff Girls, it would take more than a few cheap shots to make them cry. While the Eds, (not having super powers) can only watch in the sidelines. Upon making their identities known to each other, both trios deliver furious strikes and special attacks to their counterparts, but the Rowdyruff Boys gradually gain the upper hand--in no small part due to their disregard for property damage, rules of engagement, and the safety of Townsville's citizens at large; the boys even go so far as to hurl large ships, buses, and sabotaged aircraft to distract the girls from the battle. As Double-D jots down notes from the battle, trying to find a weakness, but to no avail. Realizing their psychopathic, ruthlessness, and overall disregard for human life, and desperate to protect the people, the Powerpuff Girls try to lure their evil counterparts out of the city, but the Rowdyruff Boys "kick in the afterburners", overtaking the girls and knocking them out with toxic fumes. Before the girls can recover, the boys deliver a brutal blow that sends them hurtling into the street below, seemingly defeating them once and for all. A blinding flash confirms their downfall before the people and Mojo Jojo from afar. With his perennial enemies down and out, Mojo gloats at his fortress while celebrating with his creations, while in the street, the tears of Townsville's grief-stricken citizens and the Eds fall on the Powerpuff Girls, bringing them back to life as they lay deep in their crater. Ashamed of their defeat and losing all of their self-esteem, the girls prepare to leave Townsville, but Ms. Bellum calls them back, insisting that the citizens love them too much to let them go. The brainy secretary also suggests that their approach to the issue was such from the wrong angle and offers an alternate means of battling the Rowdyruff Boys: instead of violence, "try being nice". Which Double-D catches on quick, while Eddy is left baffled. With Ms. Bellum's advice, the girls head to Mojo's lair, drawing out the Rowdyruffs for another round. This time, however, the girls forgo their fists in favor of flirtatious looks, confusing their foes long enough for them to each plant a kiss on their opposite number's cheek. Overcome with disgust and horror, the Rowdyruff Boys explode into their base components, leaving Mojo to be arrested once again. In the wake of their victory, the girls discuss the fun of kissing, although Buttercup strongly disagrees, as Eddy also agrees then the episode ends. Now before Double-D takes note that they should at least try to find a way of helping the girls more often. Trivia *This leads up to Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of The Powerpuff Girls: The Boys are Back in Town * Category:Stuingtion Category:Cartoon Network crossovers